Linn Elwood (New)
History 984 - Linn was born in the rural village of Teakgrove, on a lake just north of the Serpent's Jungle. The village had only been founded a decade prior, and due to little outside resources, had grown fairly slowly. All the same, the village had maintained a general peace. Linn was the first daughter to her family, but the third child as a whole, having been born after her elder brothers, Ian and Erik. Her parents, Derith and Selphy, owned a small book store in the village. 991 - Linn's little sister, Lavender, was born. It was also in this year the village of Teakgrove began to receive demands of tribute, from a dragon native to the jungle. Requests were put out towards Rike for aid in the issue. 992 - The calls for help were answered. An elderly wizard came, singlehandedly 'defeating' the dragon who had been so demanding of Linn's village, prior. The stories this wizard told of the battle inspired Linn. Beginning an interest in studying magic that she never quite got the hang of. Her many attempts of learning magic from the phony spellbook she'd received from a traveling merchant earned her quite a bit of teasing from her brothers, and the other local children. Though with plenty of encouragement from her parents, she kept trying. 995 - Over the years, Linn's attempts became much more sparing, though she did take some curiosity in magic items and potions. It was during this time, however, Linn's village met disaster. A tribe of lizardfolk, who had previously kept deeper into the jungle, discovered the small village of Teakgrove. Though Linn and her sister Lavender were able to hide, the majority of Teakgrove met a gruesome fate. The buildings destroyed, and the other inhabitants taken as meals for the tribe of lizardfolk, Linn and Lavender were left alone to fend for themselves. The two children began to wander north, struggling to survive. Linn was hardly able to forage enough for herself, though she tried to prioritize her little sister. Lavender quickly fell prey to poisonous berries, leaving Linn completely alone. For a day more, Linn attempted to keep the body safe, having read stories of resurrection, but wild animals quickly ruined that dream. 996 - The child endured. Travelling the long, meandering journey, she somehow found her way to the desert south of Bricca Vale. It was here, dieing of thirst, she wandered into the territory of a blue dragon. The dragon, in curiosity of seeing a child so far out, decided to play a little game. For nearly a month, it ensured the small girl barely survived, though also ensuring she remained lost, never acting directly. After finding itself satisfied with its games, the dragon approached Linn directly. Having determined the potential of the girl, the dragon deigned to speak to her. It was here Linn decided to strive for power. The power to survive. The power to take revenge. The power to ensure whats hers stays hers. Linn quickly was swayed into a deal with the dragon, the blood of a dragon being infused with her own. In return, she became the dragon's pawn for a time. 997 - The dragon began to make further plans, all of which left unknown to Linn. In time it sent her on her way, allowing her to seek new strengths, likely to make a better pawn of her in the future. 998 - Linn arrived in Rike. Spending a fair period of time re-adjusting to proper civilization, she quickly learned even in proper civilization, the world is not always kind. Many times, her attempts to ask for help from adventurers were entirely rejected. Rike put her through further trials. 1000- Linn arrived in Haven, interested in the war, and opportunities to strengthen herself. Appearance Linn often wears a breastplate, even around town. However, her exposed shoulders carry patches of blue scales, along with her wrists and hands, which end in dragon-like claws, and her mid-back, which isn't often visible. Her eyes are slitted, not unlike the average reptile. Her teeth show the beginnings of transition into dragon-like fangs, but aren't quite there yet. Additionally, her amulet of mighty fists carries a requested emblem -- An image of a lavender, to represent her little sister. Personality Typically blunt. Ill-mannered. Friends Maybe someday. Enemies Narkai's tribe Anything that won't get out of her way. Aspirations Reveeeenge. Also MOAR POWAR. Category:Inactive